


It Would've Been Easier

by sunshinetina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Footy Ficathon, M/M, The Ache in Your Legs Footy Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetina/pseuds/sunshinetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would've been easier. But they’ve never liked the easy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would've Been Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see. But noticed this sweet prompt (http://thorodinscn.livejournal.com/818.html?thread=16178#t16178) and decided to write yet another Götzeus fluff.
> 
> Comments are encouraged and always appreciated! xx

It would’ve been easier. It would’ve been so damn easier if Marco just calls him at that very fucking moment and tells him: _That’s it, Mario, we are done, best of luck_. It would’ve been the definition of easiness if he could fall asleep tonight without the image of Marco’s greenest eyes staring at him with adoration.

 

 _Come here_ , says Marco and beams in a smile, his arms wide open, waiting to embrace him, and Mario... Well, Mario just clashes their chests and can’t help but let out a muffled gasp as he buries his sweaty head at the crook of Marco’s neck.

 

 _Don’t do this to me_ , Mario thinks for a split second, _Don’t make me love you all over again and then run away._

But Marco’s hands are holding him so close and Mario loses it all and-...

 

Silence. 

 

All that’s left between them now – in the cold hotel room – is silence and million words unspoken. Marco’s look is focused on some random TV show, whereas Mario is trying for the fifth time to fold his clothes properly in his suitcase.

 

‘I missed you,’ Mario’s spine tenses at Marco’s words and he lets out a shaky breath, ‘ _God_ , Sunny, I missed our goals, our celebrations, our-...’

 

‘Is this why you are always hanging out with everyone else but me?’ Mario doesn’t even bother to turn around and Marco puts the show on mute, his eyes now glued to Mario’s back. Half-crooks a weak smile.

 

‘Felt so good to finally hug y-...’

 

‘Don’t,’ Mario shakes his head and finally throws a quick glance at Marco, ‘Don’t say it. Don’t make it harder.’

 

Marco chuckles quietly, ‘It’s already complicated enough.’

 

Marco’s phone vibrates and enlightens the shadowy room. Mario notices the monkey emojis on the display and smiles a bit.

 

‘Go ahead, answer,’ Mario shrugs but Marco just hits the red button and shuffles closer to Mario, placing his chin on Mario’s shoulder, ‘Was it Auba?’

 

‘Mhm.’

 

‘Just say it, Marco. I know it’s hard to say it but just do it, ok?’ Mario hesitates a bit but finally stands up. His eyes look directly at Marco’s and the older man frowns in confusion, ‘ _Just say you don’t love me_ ,’ Mario’s voice breaks down and he looks at the floor with trembling lips, ‘ _You don’t love me anymore._ ’

 

‘Sunny...’

 

‘No, but, I deserve it,’ Mario takes a sharp breath, ‘I get it, I deserve it. I left you, you felt miserable, and everything and I-... You know, it’s been long enough, Marco. And it’s driving me crazy, I just-... I just need you to say it, I-...’

 

‘Sunny...’

 

‘Just say it, ok? I won’t be mad, I promise,’ Mario shrugs with a nervous smile, ‘Just because I’ll always love you doesn’t mean that you-...’

 

‘Sunny, _Sunny_!’ Marco interrupts Mario’s monologue by jumping off the bed and taking his chubby cheeks between his hands. Mario’s puppy face makes his lopsided smile reach his ear and he presses their foreheads together, ‘Is this because of Auba?’

 

‘N-no... It’s-...’

 

‘Because Auba is my best friend in Dortmund, you know that.’

 

‘It’s not that. We two have barely spoken in the last few days, Marco,’ Mario lifts his eyes up at Marco’s, ‘And I was sooo looking forward to the international break, to... you know... to see you again...’

 

‘I know, Sunny,’ Marco continues smirking and his eyes sparkle at Mario’s, ‘Me too. My chubby football genius.’

 

‘I lost two kilos, I am not chubby,’ Mario pouts and Marco laughs.

 

‘You’re perfect,’ Marco kisses Mario’s forehead and presses him closer. Mario sighs, his chin on Marco’s shoulder as the older man embraces him tightly, ‘You want me to say it? You want to know, hm?’ Mario nods slightly and Marco’s fingers entangle in the golden-brownish locks as he presses a quick kiss at Mario’s temple, ‘I just-... You’re Germany’s hero. And I have been gone for so long. And all the injuries, all the misery... _God_ , I longed for this break so much but once I saw you joking with the boys and how they asked me whether my health was ok, I locked myself in. You don’t deserve my negativity. Not you, out of all the people. That’s why I distanced myself from you. I just couldn’t bear saddening you.’

 

Mario murmurs something in response and Marco giggles, ‘I am sad when you don’t talk to me.’

 

‘Figured.’

 

‘Please, talk to me, Marco.’

 

‘I will, Mario.’

 

‘Good,’ Mario bites Marco’s shirt and Marco smirks again, nuzzling his neck closer to Mario’s warm lips.

 

‘Don’t you ever say I don’t love you,’ Marco cups Mario’s face again and squeezes the pink bubbled cheeks, ‘ _Ever_. It would’ve been easier not to love you, Sunny, believe me. But, alas, I’ve never loved the easy things.’

 

‘Congrats on the goal today,’ Mario beams shyly and Marco’s nose touches his.

 

‘Congrats on the assist,’ they both chuckle, ‘Mario?’

 

‘Yes, Marco?’

 

‘ _I love you_ , don’t you ever doubt that,’ Mario just nods and Marco ruffles his hair before kissing his forehead and jumping on the bed once again, ‘Now let me just call Auba-...’

 

Mario frowns and Marco chuckles before dragging him down on the bed, on top of himself. It would’ve been easier to simply fall asleep now and not be drowsy at tomorrow’s training. But they’ve never liked the easy things, right?


End file.
